High school AU
by Mazheart
Summary: Crossover fic, NCIS, OUAT and Rissoli and Isles. Kate Todd joins a new school and makes new friends and new enemies. Completely AU. I do not own any of these characters.
1. Chapter 1

_First day at my new school and I'm already lost, just what I need_ Kate thought to herself as she walked through the corridors of Storybrooke High. She heard some commotion from inside a classroom as she approached the door Room 108. _Typical it would be my new form room wouldn't_ _it_ Kate thought.

She stood in the doorway observing her new classmates carefully. A impeccably dressed blonde girl in the latest fashion and fiesty looking tomboy with long curly brown hair were arguing. Everyone seemed riveted by the argument.

"You won't even acknowledge that we are in a relationship, not to your parents or your friends. We are over" the blonde girl shouted.

The brunette viably deflated "Maura don't do this, you know I can't tell my catholic parents" she said.

"I'm sick of being your secret Jane" Maura responded "I'm going to be with someone who is happy to admit they are with me".

"Maur..." Jane said as Maura stormed off to sit with a gleeful looking boy.

 _Well that was a little harsh, poor Jane has just been pushed out of the closet and dumped in one go_ Kate thought.

Jane sat down at a desk and a blonde a brunette sat in front and turned to face her. Just then the bell went and everyone found a chair leaving a spare desk next to Jane. Kate quickly sat down ready to start the day.

"Hi I'm Kate, I just moved to Maine from New York" Kate introduced herself to the blonde sat in front of Jane.

"Emma" the blonde responded "this is my best friend Jane and my girlfriend Regina".

"So did you see all that?" Regina asked. Kate nodded. "It's not always like that" Regina explained.

The form teacher walked in and the form went silent, he was a middle aged man with short brown hair and a genuine smile. "Hope you all had a good Christmas break and are ready to learn. We have a new student starting today Caitlin Todd" he said gesturing to where Kate was sat with Jane. "Let make sure we make her feel welcome" he added


	2. Chapter 2

Regina asked Kate to join them for lunch and Kate was relived that she had someone to sit with. Regina sat with Emma, Jane and two boys who introduced themselves as Barry Frost aka Frost and Vince Korsac aka Korsac.

"So what do you enjoy doing?" Regina asked Kate.

"Well I'm quite sporty and have 4 brothers so I love basketball and baseball. I was on the basketball team at my old school but It's probably too late to join here" Kate answered.

"You play basketball?" Jane asked

"You any good?" Frost questioned.

"Yes and I think so" Kate responded.

"Jane's captain of the the mixed basketball team" Korsac explained.

"Wanna try out?" Emma asked.

"I dunno" Kate replied hesitantly.

"Please" Jane asked "we need good players. I don't really want Ian on the team this year, if I can help it. Your brothers any good? They older younger? At this school?"

 _Wow that's the most I've heard Jane say since this mornings breakup_ Kate thought to herself.

"I have 2 older brothers who don't come to the school and one younger brother in the year below. He is quite good, just not as good as me." Kate responded meeting Janes eyes with a smirk.

"Can you both try out? My brother is in the year below and already on the team".

...

"Janie" came a voice from across the cafeteria as a boy about Janes height came hurtling towards them "This is Michael Todd, he is new to the school, and in my form and he plays basketball, can he try out Janie please?"

"Hey Frankie" Frost said greeting the boy.

"Frankie, meet Kate, Michael's older sister, in my form. She and Michael are trying out tomorrow before practice. Can you go let DiNozzo, Gibbs, Nolan and both Jones' know?" Jane asked him.

"Sure sis thanks" Frankie responded with a grin.

"Well now you've met my brother" Jane said with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

The following day was easier for Kate, she sat with Jane in all her classes and talked about basketball and baseball. Kate already felt like the belonged at the school. Jane, Emma and Regina made her feel very welcome and made sure to include her in their conversations.

Soon it was time was Kate and Micheal to try out.

"Ok then, Kate and Micheal in a two on two match with DiNozzo and Gibbs" Jane announced with a smirk. "Lets see what they are made of" she whispered to Frost.

Tony DiNozzo and Jethro Gibbs stepped forward and introduced themselves to Kate. She recognised them from the form and raised her eyebrows at Jane. _Really_? She thought.

Kate and Micheal played well together, it was clear they knew what they were doing and they easily beat the established team members.

"Any objections?" Jane asked her team. They all shook their heads. "Welcome to the team" Jane said with a smile.

As the team were running drills Killian Jones cornered Jane.

"Didn't realise you were a lesbian" he said.

Jane shrugged "nobody's business who I like or don't like" Jane responded.

"True, well we won't treat you any differently" David Nolan said and the team nodded.

"And Maura was out of line outing you like that" DiNozzo added.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot to know you all still have my back" Jane replied.

"Right then, quick game Me, Frankie, Frost, Gibbs, Casey and Nolan vs Kate, Micheal, Korsac, DiNozzo, Emma and Killian" Jane said breaking up the moment.

"Are those fair teams?" Korsac asked.

"I wanna beat Jane" Kate said "and as long as I have Micheal, Emma and DiNozzo, I really don't mind who else". _She's given me an out by giving me Emma and Tony, I am going to make her regret that_ Kate thought.

The game was brutal, Jane usually relied on Emma to back her up and as good as Frost was, he just didn't make up for it. Jane's team just managed to win by 2 points which was not a satisfying victory.

"Your good" Jane commented to Kate.

"Brilliant" Emma added.

"Thank god you joined our school" Gibbs said "last term we had that idiot Ian playing for us, can't stand the guy".

"Why is most of the team in our form?" Kate asked.

"Casey's form has a lot of the football players in it, and then the rest are in the younger years. We don't have many younger players on our team, and it's a small school really" Korsac explained.

"And we have the best form" David said.

"That goes without saying" Tony added


End file.
